Forces of Nature
by voicelord
Summary: The pink cherry blossoms, the rising sun and the delicate moonlight. These are the forces behind the relationship between the two lovers. Shang x Mulan
1. Mulan: Cherry Blossoms

**Chapter 1: Cherry Blossoms**

The cherry blossoms fell gently to the ground as the wind nudged against the majestic plantation.

A young woman strolled through the colourful garden with grace and posture; her small hand delicately tracing the cascading petals.

It was a calm afternoon, the rustling breeze being the only sound tickling her senses.

Nevertheless, the silence no longer deterred her. At least not like the way it used to - like it had last summer, to be exact.

Instead, she welcomed and embraced the tranquility. Fa Mulan cherished and treasured this precious entity. She had, after all, both experienced and assisted in the process of obtaining this era of peace.

The gruesome training sessions, the tasteless rations, camping and sleeping on the ground all the while being surrounded by _men..._

It had been such an _experience_ - an adventure she missed from time to time.

"...Before all this, time had been so meaningless. My very existence had been as void as the foolishness of my heart." The raven-haired female whispered almost absent-mindedly.

The monotone setting of daily life, the endless number of chores, the expectations of marriage: all in the name of duty and responsibility as an obedient daughter... It had been all too suffocating, all too _predictable_.

Gently tugging silky locks - back to its original length and glory - behind her ear, the rare beauty could not help but smile at the reflection bouncing off of the family pond.

Intelligent dark ink eyes; no longer lost and forever searching for that missing part of her life, pierced back in pride and confidence.

The liquid surface rippled under the tracing touch. "It had been a journey filled with obstacles and determination."

An unforgettable journey that had initially started off with the objective of saving her father, honoring her family and finding her true reflection. But in truth, she had also secretly desired to escape the turmoil of repetition. She had wished to see the world, experience new things - be a _man_, for once_._ It had, however, spiraled out of control with the endurance of life-threatening training sessions, the initial hostility of other soldiers-in-training as well as _the_-

_The burnt up village and the War._

"Death had been everywhere; I could see it, I could smell it, I could _taste_ it and I could feel it around me."

The battle ground had been something she would never be able to block out of her memories. The dead bodies of both the Chinese and the Huns as their blood seeped into the ground; mingling in a grotesque dance of infinity - trapping them from ever rising once more. She had been so **afraid**. The numbness taking over; until uncontrollable trembling spasms consumed her entirely. It had been unbearable. It had been relentless. Death stood victorious. And the only thought revolving around her head had been the selfish wishes for her own safety rather than that of China and her people.

Flinching instinctively, Mulan quickly deposited herself upon the old wooden bench; clenching her hands together as if offering a small prayer.

"But...but at least you were there with me." The petite woman breathed out.

Li Shang, the captain of the greatest troops in China, who had not only won her respect, but her heart as well.

The young dashing captain who had first caught her attention with his handsome face, triggering her interest and curiosity.

But it was during the unfortunate event that she first witnessed the _depth_ of his character.

The initial reaction to the sight of the village, annihilated and completely destroyed; had been that of absolute loss. Like a young perplexed boy who had just lost his precious toy, or even worse, his hero.

He had looked so helpless amongst the infinite field of snow.

But rather than suppressing or being consumed by the grief of loosing a father, he had simply **accepted** and moved forward. It was as if something had clicked in his internal systems, hardening his resolve. As if he was reaching out to accomplish something, as if to fulfil a dying wish. That had been the day she began to really see him for who he was - a captain, a soldier, a son, but also, just a man. It had been his compassion that had truly won her heart over until she could no longer call it her own. She had responded by placing the battered doll near the helmet of the deceased General. Looking back, perhaps it had been a symbolisation of her departed innocence; a part of herself she had given away in exchange for honour, for forgiveness, and for her sense of self.

That was when she had finally realised where she truly belonged: back home with her family.

The crisp smell of the morning sunlight, the sound of her father's firm voice down the corridor, the aroma of home-cooked meals, her mother's laughter, grandmother's quirky tales and the cherry blossoms...

_She wanted to go back home_.

And that was when Mulan had truly realised who she was that fateful day; amongst the sea of crimson blood.

She had forever ignored reality, dreaming of becoming someone else. With the hardship of battle, however, it had resulted in the gradual acceptance of who she was. The young lady learned of her capabilities with every obstacle, she began accepting her weaknesses but most importantly, she learned to embrace her strength. Change wasn't everything, but development meant greater things.

It was, however, to be accepted that she would never really be like other girls. She could never be a porcelain doll.

But she did wish to be the partner of a significant other.

The head-strong woman had to admit that she did want to get married some day. She wanted someone to hold her and cherish her.

She would be a faithful wife, loving and caring. But at the same time, she wanted to be respected as an individual. She wanted to be talked to but listened in return.

She wanted someone to protect her but also lean on her for support through the hard times. More specifically, Mulan wanted the promoted-captain, General Li Shang.

"If only I could see you once again."

The petite female had found that desired relationship while rescuing the Emperor. He had both respected her and accepted her help in that short span of time, acknowledging her as a true comrade and a friend.

But at the same time, he had shown to be equally protective by shielding her from Shan Yu as well as lessening the impact of her fall.

"I want him to be here with me." Spreading her hand out against the torrential of pink petals, the young woman confessed.

Allowing the wind to carry her words, Mulan made her declaration under the ancient blossom tree.

"And I still do."


	2. Shang: The Rising Sun

**Chapter 2: The Rising Sun**

The tolling sound of the bell echoed along the palace, the deep ringing indicating the hour.

Momentarily detaching himself from the mountains of documents and reports, the General let out a long sigh as he began finishing off his long forgotten cold tea.

Despite being in office for a substantive period, his duty to his nation remained steady while the responsibilities continued to remain endless.

For Li Shang, however, it gave him all the more reason to respect the man who had previously held this position - his own father.

Already a year has passed since his death and yet, it was still difficult to fully comprehend the fact that the man who he had held in such high esteem was forever gone.

Respectively, it had almost demolished his values, morals and beliefs at the time.

He no longer had anyone to guide him. Who could he look up to now? Where could he now find inspiration and motivation to become the very best? For as long as he could remember, he had studied the art of war, the strategies, the techniques and the necessary skills to the point of absolute exhaustion just to become the man his father could rely on and be proud of. And yet, all of his dreams and hopes had been taken away from him that very fateful day. For that moment in time, he had lost his direction and the meaning of his existence.

But then there was _her_.

How that soft whisper during a traumatic time had given him strength to continue; not just for his father, but also for himself.

Back then, he had simply been grateful for that silent understanding; never once questioning the foreign sensations intensifying at the pit of his stomach.

"Who would have thought that Ping was actually Mulan?" Emitting a deep chuckle, sharp eyes softened immediately at the mere thought of the other.

Ping, the weak, useless, slightly annoying yet somewhat feminine soldier was no more.

Instead it was Fa Mulan, the daughter of the great warrior Fa Zhou, who had somehow managed to find her way into his closely guarded heart.

Love was something Shang had not contemplated up to this point. Relationships never concerned him to a great extent due to his ties to the military and his allegiance to the Emperor. The idea of courtship and marriage was something that had been stashed away at the back of his mind. He had always believed that in time, his father would choose a suitable wife who would obediently stay home and await him.

How all too entirely wrong he had been considering that his current preference was the absolute opposite.

Concealed faces and doll-like presence no longer satisfied him.

The young General needed a woman with an inner fire burning with the will to live, to learn and to succeed. He needed someone with the heart and determination to uphold her family honor.

He needed _her_. And most importantly, he **wanted** her.

That breath-taking display of passion and the will to fight for what she believed in had triggered such an ardent desire, making him feel like an awkward adolescent all over again.

Mulan had ignored all possibilities of failure and at the same time, earned the respect from her comrades by proving her worth as a soldier and as an individual. Even in the face of death; even in the possibility of being killed for simply being a woman; she remained true and strong. How the colourless scenary of the snow howling in the background still haunted him. How the image of the petite beauty encaged in the harshness of the element tormented him so. How he had felt utterly _disgusted_ with himself for even considering the idea of harming her when she had pleaded not for her life, but for his forgiveness with those expressive eyes...

"That was when I truly began falling in love with her." Placing the empty tea cup to the side, Shang reminisced.

And yet, it had taken him time to fully grasp onto this incomprehensible sensation.

"...I guess the dinner had been the major turning point."

The ultimate battle, the rescue and the unforgettable fireworks: all had failed to answer the unexplainable..._affection_ he felt for her.

Of course, the Emperor's analogue of the flower blooming in adversity had helped somewhat. The ultimate eye-opener being the 'you don't meet a girl like _that_ every dynasty'.

But in all truth, he had began to see how rare and special she truly was during that first dinner with her family.

He had felt it then, a sense of acceptance where he could be himself and where she could also simply be Mulan.

The food had been excellent, the conversation had been entertaining while the lovely presence to his right had been all too welcoming.

Her wit, her efficiency, her intelligence and the brilliance of both her mind and beauty had stunned him all throughout the night. And how she continues to amaze him so, up to this very day and most probably to those many ahead.

How truly lucky he was in which his first and only true love is a woman who had the courage to stand up for what she believes in and someone who is ready to sacrifice everything for the happiness of others.

With a look of determination, the young General made his way towards the open window. "And now, I am prepared to make up for those sacrifices...if she will let me."

Letters and brief visits were no longer enough to tame the escalating desire and love he felt for her.

Perhaps it was time to accept not only the offer of dinner but rather, that of staying forever.

He would make his feelings known and whatever the consequence, he would accept it as bravely as she had.

"It's time."


	3. Together: Matchmaking

**Chapter 3: Match-making**

Being raised in a family that prided in the history of breeding soldiers had meant he was more accustomed to riding.

Shang had grown up around horses as a child and very much preferred the steady movement of the tamed beast as well as the advantages provided by the extra leverage.

...At times like this, however, simply walking to his point of destination seemed like the better alternative.

It certainly would have lessened the attention somewhat.

"Did you see that handsome man?" Somewhere to his right, a high-pitched voice squealed amidst the crowded streets.

Momentarily grimacing at the disturbing sound, the young General tried to mask his features to that of utter indifference.

"You mean the one riding the white stallion with the red cape?"

"What an absolute hunk!"

"Do you think he's here for the match-making?"

Huddled together in a pack, a group of young women were whispering, giggling and gossiping quite loudly.

Ignoring them to the best of his abilities, the young General firmly tapped his feet in order to hasten his escape.

The need to grace himself with the presence of a much preferred company escalated to a heightened degree. He just needed _to_-

"...Let's follow him and see where he goes, girls!"

And for the first time in his life, Shang felt his stomach plunge as feelings of dread crept in.

Contemplating whether to knock them all out with his horse, the handsome male began rattling his brain in order to come up with a strategy of some sort.

Shang sincerely hoped he would make it to the Fa residence in one piece.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mulan, we have been invited to the Chang residence this afternoon."

Reluctantly removing her eyes away from the book at hand, the said female began internally processing that particular information.

The Chang family: a lazy drunken father, a gossiping mother who had nothing kind or intelligent to say, and a son who was completely full of himself.

Sighing as she turned to face her amused mother, the young beauty quickly weighed up her options for the day.

Endulging in a quick riding session with Khan or even visiting the orphanage - where she taught her daily lessons - twice in one day seemed like fine ideas.

"Would it be alright if I was excused from this...visit?"

"Do you have plans, daughter?" With a knowing look, Fa Li continued all too entirely amused. "For I was fairly certain you were free this afternoon."

Before Mulan could even respond, a much shorter energetic elder bounced into the family room in her usual brash way.

"Oh for crying out loud! Stop teasing the child. She obviously doesn't want to be gawked at by that creepy Chang boy!" Bustling around, the eldest woman did what she did best; cause _chaos_ and music wherever she went.

"Grandma," Fa Li replied in that endearing tone; consisting of a pinch of warning.

"Do you want me to curse him for you, sweetie? I have a number of dead fish all at my disposal."

She finalised by presenting a knowing wink to her only granddaughter.

"If it works as well as your lucky cricket, then I'm all for it grandma." The two, separated by a single generation, executed their familiar play in ease and brilliance.

"Oh, stop it; the both of you."

Swiftly putting an end to the bantering, the wife of the honourable Fa Zhou quickly dragged the elder away from their youngest member.

"No dead fish," and before grandma could exclaim her disagreements, Fa Ling countered with ease. "And no frogs either, grandma. Now, we must be on our way."

"And you may also rest in peace daughter. Your father and I disapprove this match with the Chang boy anyhow."

Grandma being grandma, of course, could not help but naturally blurt out embarrassing remarks. "...But I sure do approve of another though."

Choosing to remain silent on the issue at this point in time, Mulan trailed after the two older women to see them out.

It was no given secret that the Fa family simply **adored** a certain General who had first made himself known by accepting the dinner invitation that fateful year ago. And the continuation of their acquaintence - _relationship_ - through letters and brief visits only seemed to have intensified such liking. Fa Zhou pleased with Shang's sense of responsibility and honour, Fa Li ecstatic with the young male's attentiveness to her only daughter and grandma; jubilent, raptured and absolutely thrilled that the potential other was easy on the eyes.

And yet, Mulan could never be as certain as her other family members.

The raven-haired beauty had to admit, she was so much at ease with him by her side and always looked forward to his next arrival.

But even the mere idea of him feeling something as _remotely_ as close to what she felt for him... One could only hope.

* * *

Just barely escaping the _near-to-death_ experience revolving around young persistent women, Shang pushed his horse forward in order to prevent another ambush from occurring.

That sense of urgency intensifying as his need to see Mulan reached a whole new level.

But as he made a right turn and finally neared the Fa mansion, the stress and annoyance of the day - involving loads of shrill women - evaporated; making the journey all the more worth it.

Surprisingly, it was the servants who greeted the General; tending to his horse and ushering him inside the comfortable estate.

Due to his frequent visits, the entire household was already acquainted with the young male ranging from the cook to the busboy.

And before he could even question as to the whereabouts of the Fa family - and most specifically, Mulan - one of the older matronly female servant guided him towards the outter garden with a knowing smile.

With a grateful look of his own, the General slowly made his way towards the familiar path; until her pleasing voice lured his senses.

Gently humming to herself, Mulan steadily stood balancing against the edge of the bridge overriding the family pond.

Her initial plan was to dip her feet into the cool stream and yet, a misled step threatened to the topple the petite woman to the side; an involuntary shriek escaping her lips as she awaited the inevitable.

Bracing herself for the impact, Mulan cursed under her breath at the fact that she would need to bathe herself once more.

However, rather than the blunt coldness of the water; she found herself draped against a solid figure and firm muscles, arms wrapped around her slim waist while warm hands both steadied and smoothed the line of her back.

"And I thought the legendary heroine would at least learn how to balance herself." A deep timbre voice murmured in amusement.

Dark orbs opening in surprise at the identity of her savior, as she exclaimed in glee.

"Shang!" Her face brightened in animated enthusiasm as she savoured and returned his embrace with equal ardour.

Thoroughly pleased as he drew her even closer, Mulan buried her face in contentment while Shang greedily inhaled the scent of magnolia in her hair.

It was only after some period of serenity that the pair slowly disengaged and made their way towards the bench; inquiring as to the well-being since their last interaction.

At some point in time, someone had placed a tray of warm tea and various other treats but neither paid no notice, intent on the company of each other.

"I can't believe Chien-Po is married already." Mulan marvelled as she took a sip of green tea. "Yao and Ling? Still in the army as well?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, no matter what I do, I just can't seem to get rid of that trio." Shang replied good naturedly.

Utterly pleased as her clear crystal voice rang out in pearls of laughter, the young General took the opportunity to admire the beauty presented before him.

Already scores of poets had produced pieces on the unparalleled beauty as elegant as the cherry blossoms but equally deadly. Personally, Shang did not think anyone could do justice to the sheer brilliance of this woman with mere words and paintings. The delicate contours of her face, such expressive eyes and those full delectable lips...

The intensity of his emotions must have shown in his eyes, for her laughter subsided in surprise and hesitation.

Eyes widening in uncertainty while cheeks blushed prettily.

"I-I suppose if marriage hasn't still deterred them, you're as good as stuck with them for life." Stuttering momentarily, Mulan was quite prepared to excuse herself with the reason of filling up the tea pot.

That was until he halted her with a firm hold on her wrist; keeping her in place.

His grip steady and strong, very much like him. "But there is someone who I was hoping would choose to stay by my side and accept my suit."

Never taking his eyes away from her trembling ones, the young General traced the curve of her hand affectionately, finally raising it to his lips.

"Someone who knows how to ride as well as me." Placing a lingering kiss, the handsome male relished in her soft gasp. "Someone who is prepared to sacrifice everything just for the safety of her loved ones."

"Someone who is not afraid to speak her mind."

"...That is, if she will have me."

Raising his other hand to caress her reddened cheek, Shang intently searched her face for some sort of sign, an answer; _anything_.

And his heart **stopped** when this exquisite woman leaned against his touch; stunned but certain in her decision.

The sheer relief was instant as his mouth descended upon hers in quick succession, desperate to taste them and to reassure himself that this was all real.

Automatically, the hand that had previously occupied her cheek, brushed along to the side, gently sliding across silky raven locks while his other arm tightened around her waist protectively: crushing her towards him. When those capable hands trembled slightly and sought refuge by clinging onto the fabric of his armour for support; he growled approvingly. The earth shattering kiss soon subsided to lingering a caress and simple touches; very much like the cherry blossoms gliding towards the ground.

Time began to slowly race back to its original pace as the couple both simultaneously began breathing again.

"...So, will you be staying for dinner?" Leaning against his chest, Mulan blurted out the words softly.

But a noticeable smile was breaking out; lighting up her entire face.

With an equally large grin, Shang spoke the words he had forever wanted reveal since that very first dinner invitation.

"No, I would actually like to stay forever."


End file.
